Addiction
by Aeris9919
Summary: Rei wakes up with a midnight craving, getting more than he thought he would. Oneshot. Yaoi warning.


I'm back! Yup! My summer break is coming to an end, and I've gotten a lot done on my original stuff. My first gift to my fans is a yaoi fic between Rei and Kai. It's senseless fluff inspired by a glass of chocolate milk, but hey, it's yaoi! XDDDD  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own beyblade.  
  
Addiction  
  
Golden eyes scanned the length of the room, calculating each step he was about to take. Great measures had to be taken in order to cross the darkened room. The mission could not be compromised. Taking a deep breath, the neko-jin hopped out of bed, and padded swiftly past his slumbering captain, straight into the make-shift kitchen the pair had managed to create earlier that evening. He closed the door behind him so as not to disturb Kai, and then focused his attention back on the original mission. He opened up the mini-fridge (which he had referred to as 'cute', if only to annoy his irate captain), and grabbed the gallon of milk. Turning swiftly, he grabbed a box of powdered chocolate and began to assemble his midnight reward. Yes, you heard it here first, Rei Kon was severely addicted to chocolate milk. At least it wasn't drugs or porn, or something along those lines. No, this was just your simple, every day, child-like indulgence.  
  
Sipping at the chocolate mixture, Rei sunk down against the wall, his free hand tangling itself in his hair, which at the moment was free from it's usual wrap. He would never admit it to anyone, but his hair was the only source of vanity he had. A pair of scissors had not touched his head, save for a trim here and there. Rei assumed it would soon grow to a point where it would need to be cut, lest he risk tripping and landing flat on his face. He grinned imaging that scene, taking another sip of milk. He was nearing the bottom of the cup, which he took as a sign to make another glass. As he scooped out the chocolate, Rei wondered if Kai enjoyed chocolate milk as much as he did. A big part of him wanted to go nudge the captain awake and ask, but that would probably end in nothing less than his swift and painful death. Thankfully, his sugar-fatigued mind was aware of that.  
  
But this conclusion only brought a pout to Rei's face. For a week now he had been sharing a room with the stoic captain, and aside from battle strategy there had been zero conversations. Now, Rei liked his silence as much as the next guy. That was actually one of the reasons he had opted to room with Kai; Tyson and Max being a bit too talkative for his taste. But he had also chosen to room with Kai in hopes to make a deeper connection with him. When he left for China after winning the world championship, Rei's mind had been filled with nothing but thoughts of the crimson-eyed blader. Not like in a school girl crush way; more like an odd little fascination. Perhaps it was all the unanswered questions about Kai's past that he had, or maybe it was just his need to understand things. Whatever it was, it was there and it the only way to quell the thoughts was to get to the source of the problem.  
  
Rei had successfully finished his second glass, and was moving to make his third when the door separating him from the bedroom swung open. Kai glanced at him before crossing over to the bathroom. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and continued with his drink. A few moments later, Kai reappeared, and without invitation sunk to the floor next to Rei.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" The neko-jin asked, flashing a toothy grin at his captain. The latter merely nodded, keeping his eyes forward, arms crossed over his chest. Undaunted by Kai's stoic nature, Rei sipped at his milk.  
  
"What are you drinking?" Kai questioned suddenly. The neko-jin shot another grin at the other boy.  
  
"Chocolate milk." The answer was rewarded with another sip.  
  
"Chocolate milk?" The phoenix's voice was laced with curiosity and confusion, two things Rei wasn't used to hearing from Kai.  
  
"You don't know what chocolate milk is?" Kai shot a glare at him, his eyes flashing mercilessly in the dark.  
  
"I know what it is," came his quiet retort "I just want to know WHY you're drinking it?"  
  
"Because it's good!" The neko-jin answered, his golden eyes flashing with glee. He glanced over at his captain and was again shocked to see something he was not accustomed to seeing on Kai, a blush.  
  
"You have tasted chocolate milk before, right?" The phoenix ducked his head, trying to hide behind his mop top bangs.  
  
"Not even as a kid?" The mop top shook from left to right. Rei was in shock.  
  
"Talk about a terrible childhood." As soon as the words left his mouth Rei realized the stupidity of the statement. Silently he wished for a way to take them back. But the damage had already been done. Kai muttered something about needing to get back to bed, standing stiffly, heading for the bedroom.  
  
"Smooth," the neko-jin berated himself. He stood and followed his captain, hoping to repair the damage he had done.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Rei stood in front of his bed waiting for an answer from the crimson-eyed boy, knowing full well that he wasn't asleep yet.  
  
"Kai, are you going to answer me?"  
  
The room remained silent. Rei decided to talk anyway. He couldn't make things any worse.  
  
"I didn't mean to drag up painful memories. I mean, it's late. No one thinks straight at this hour." The neko-jin grinned down at the unmoving lump hoping his joke would lighten the mood. It didn't.  
  
"I really am sorry, Kai. I know how you don't like to talk about your childhood. Come on, say something."  
  
By this point Rei was getting pretty annoyed. Here he was, trying desperately to apologize, and was getting zilch in return.  
  
"You know Kai, this is your own fault. Maybe if you weren't such a rock, I'd know better than to make comments like that! But no, you keep everything locked up. It's a wonder I can even trust you at all."  
  
You know how he thought he couldn't make things? He just did. Kai sat up; crimson locking with gold. No words were spoken, but Rei could see everything in his eyes. Beneath the piercing anger was an underlying sadness, that until now he had always missed. Kai did keep his feelings locked away, but Rei knew that it wasn't a matter of trust. His voice had gotten ahead of his brain yet again.  
  
Tearing his eyes away, he slumped forward in defeat.  
  
"I really am sorry, Kai."  
  
Silence again took over the room, and Rei was almost positive that Kai had returned to his former position of sleep. He turned towards his bed, but a soft voice broke out, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"What does it taste like?" Rei couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain. . . " he reasoned, crawling onto the bed with his captain. "The only way to know is to try it for yourself."  
  
Kai had probably been expecting Rei to scamper off to the kitchen and return with a glass of the chocolate beverage. What he hadn't been expecting was what came next. The neko-jin leaned in, and in one swift movement captured the phoenix's lips with his own. Kai stiffened, not quite sure what to do. Rei continued on anyway, his arms encircling the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. Feeling the strong arms around him, Kai felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Safety. He melted into the embrace, finally returning the kiss full on. Rei ran his tongue across the captain's lips, requesting entrance. Shy lips parted, and Kai had to fight back a moan as the kiss continued to deepen. Slowly, the neko- jin pulled away, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Kai looked up at Rei, his face flushed, eyes fogged over.  
  
"Delicious," came the simple description, which gave the neko-jin a turn to blush. Not bothering to ask the phoenix if he could or not, Rei laid down on the bed, pulling the smaller boy down with him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, watching as heavy eye lids dropped over crimson.  
  
Perhaps Rei had not found the answers he had been searching for that night, but a connection had indeed been made. And perhaps, even, a new addiction had been formed.  
  
End.  
  
Don't forget to review. This has been my first fanfic in a while so I'm probably a little rusty. Just don't make me feel too bad. '''' 


End file.
